The Ancestors Book 1
by CherryPika91
Summary: Many years before Vicky was born lived her great great grandparents, great grandparents, and grandparents. This is a prequel. R&R
1. Marriage

**Hello readers!** **:) If you see a mistake please let me know. This is a prequel to my story Vicky The Psycho. It's not important to read that first but you can. Character descriptions are on my profile.  
**

 **Trigger warning death, murder, love making and other adult themes. If you can't handle that then this isn't the story for you.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Marriage

Many years ago in Elsweyr, two Khajiits one male by the name of Drorjo and one female by the name of Shamsa sat together in the quiet night of the dark brotherhood sanctuary.

Shamsa spoke softly so as not to wake up anyone that was sleeping. "Drorjo have you wanted something that you never even knew you wanted. But you are getting old so there isn't anything you can do."

Drorjo looked at her thoughtfully,"Yes I have. Why is something troubling you?"

Shamsa sighed,"I'm the last of my family alive and I have never gotten married or had a cub." She sighed again and put her hands behind her head. "I wanted to but it just never happened."

Drorjo nodded his head in understanding,"I see. I know the feeling. As you know my parents died when I was very young. I grew up here without parents. My grandfather raised me. Generations of my family have been in the dark brotherhood and I'm the only one left."

It was quit for a few minutes when Shamsa got a big smile of her face and said."I know! Why don't the two of us get married and try and have a baby!?"

Drorjo looked at her in shock,"Me and you?"

"Sure why not? I mean. We have known each other for years now." Sharma stood up and stretched. "Well I'll let you think about it. I'm going to bed see you in the morning."

"Alright goodnight."

* * *

A few days later Shamsa had just finished up a contract and was about to go back to the Sanctuary when she ran into Drorjo.

"Oh hello Shamsa I was coming to find you." Drorjo said with a smile.

Shamsa smiled back,"Oh what for?"

They walked together while Drorjo went on,"I've thought about what you said and have decided to go with it." He then pulls out a ring and gives it to her.

"Oh alright then. Haha I guess we are getting married." Shamsa said smiling.

"When should we do it?" Drorjo asked.

Shamsa crossed her arms in thought,"Hmm. Well I need time to pick out what to wear and stuff."

"How about two weeks from now?"

"That should be enough time." Shamsa started to walk away waving to Drorjo,"Bye see you later."

"WAIT!"

"Huh?"

Drorjo walks back over to her and says,"Since we are getting married we should kissed before we say goodbye."

"Oh." Shamsa grasps startled as Drorjo then leans in and gently kisses her.

He smiles at her,"Bye now I'll be seeing you."

"Bye."

As Shamsa walks home she can't stop thinking that the kiss was actually pretty nice. " _I could get used to that." She thought with a smile._

* * *

Two days before the wedding.

"I still can't believe you are getting married! Latossa, Shamsa's friend said.

"Yeah me either." Shamsa said.

"Now are you for sure this is what you want to do? I mean I know you two have been friends for a few years but, are you even in love with him?" Lotossa asked seriously.

Shamsa shook her head No,"No I'm not in love with him. I love him as friend."

"Are you sure this is a idea then?"

Shamsa sighed,"Yes I'm sure. I'm forty-five years old. If I'm to be married better it be with someone that I know and trust and besides, being married to him I'm sure I could fall in love with him.;

"Well if you're sure. I want you to be happy is all."

"I know thank you."

* * *

Wedding day.

Drorjo and Shamsa stood together talking to the very few people that came to their wedding. The wedding had been very short and after the two of them brought their friends outside for a quiet dinner.

They just got done and were saying goodbye to everyone. "I'll see you soon!" Shamsa waved while Drorjo said,"See you another time."

Once everyone was gone Drorjo turned to Shamsa and said," Well Mrs. Trox where are we going to stay the next few days?"

Shamsa smiled,"I actually have a house just for us."

"You have a house?"

"Yeah I bought it so we would have somewhere where we could be alone."

Drorjo looked surprised,"I see. I hadn't thought about that."

Shamsa took his paw,"Lets go then, husband."

They started walking and Drorjo couldn't help thinking that Shamsa looked beautiful in her wedding dress. The dress was a light purple color that made her emerald eyes stand out. Likewise Shamsa was thinking the same about Drorjo in his blue wedding suit.

It wasn't long before they reached the house. Shamsa pulled out a key from her satchel and unblocked the door. "Ah not bad." Drorjo said looking around the house. It was small with two bedrooms. One room with a big bed and one room with two smaller beds.

Shamsa put her satchel on the table that was next to the bedroom. "It's pretty late now. Let's say we get ready for bed?"

* * *

Two days later. Drorjo laid in bed with Shamsa fast asleep in his arms. He was thinking about the last couple of days. They had made love so many times that they had slept for many hours afterwards. Shamsa woke up and smiled at Drorjo when she saw him looking at her.

"Morning." She said with a yawn.

"Morning." Drorjo said back smiling.

"Hungry?"

"Kind of."

Shamsa got up and stretched. "Alright let's go to the inn and eat."

So the two of them walked over to the inn where they ate and then went for a short walk. Afterward they want back home. When they got back in the house Shamsa looked at Drorjo with a smirk. "So want to do anything special?"

Drorjo smirked back,"I don't know. Maybe we can sit down and read a book.?"

"Read a book? No that's boring."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. In fact I was hoping we could do something fun."

"Fun as it?"

Shamsa laughed,"I think you know..." Drorjo kissed her gently and picked her up and brought her over to the bed. "I get to be on top yes?"

Drorjo smiled,"If that is what you wish."

They helped each other take their clothes off and then Drorjo laid down in the bed with Shamsa on top of him. They both groaned in pleasure as Shamsa put Drorjo's hard member inside her wet entrance. Drorjo gently squeezed Shamsa's breasts making her moan. Shamsa then kissed Drorjo's chest making him moan.

"I like it when you moan." Shamsa whispered in his ear.

Drorjo moaned louder and then said,"I like it when you do as well." He held on to her hips and thrust into her hard from under her.

"Oh gods that feels so good."

Drorjo smiled and continued thrusting hard into Shamsa while she moved her body up and down onto his member.

"Oh gods! Oh oh!" Shamsa moaned loudly while her body shook with a orgasm.

Drorjo thrust into her one last time before he himself came in her. Shamsa rolled off of him out of breath. Drorjo smiled at her and held her close. "Was that fun enough for you hun?"

"It sure was." And with that they both fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **This is the second lemon I have ever wrote. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Twins one late one early

Chapter 2: Twins one late one early

Two years ago if you had told me that I was going to get married to Shamsa and then fall in love with her afterwards, I would of laughed at you. I still can't believe it myself sometimes. We weren't sure if we would be able to have children because of our ages but here we are now and Shamsa is with child and not only that but she thinks there is more then one cub. She still has another moon to go but I think they will be born early. She has hardly been able to move the last few days and she has also been complaining a lot about pain. I offered to go and get a healer but she said no.

Suddenly Shamsa sits up from where she is sleeping next to me and yells,"OH I THINK THEY ARE COMING!"

I sit up and look at her in shock,"Now?"

"YES NOW! MY WATER BROKE"

"What should I do? Do you need a healer? Water? Food?"

Shamsa scowls and snaps,"No what I need is no talking!" She stands up and gasps in pain.

I jump up and gently rub her back.

"We might be here awhile."

"So I've heard."

* * *

Many hours later.

They weren't kidding when they said that giving birth takes a long time. It feels like its been days. Shamsa has fallen asleep a few times only to wake up again screaming in pain. Just when I'm thinking it's going to be even longer she screams,"Oh my gods Drorjo the cub is about to fall out of me catch it!"

I grabbed a big blanket that Shamsa had made and make it over to her just in time because right as she pushed the cub came out right out into my arms. Shamsa stood up straight and looks down at the cub in my arms who gave a little cry. "Waaa"

Shamsa smiles at me and says,"It's a boy. And he looks just like you!"

I smile back at her,"So what's his name hun?"

"Grizzle."

"Grizzle?"

"Yeah after my father."

"Well okay."

Shamsa yawns,"I'm going to lay down." She crawls into the bed with another yawn.

I smile at her and gently hand her Grizzle. "How do you feel hun?"

"Beside tired. Just fine. It's weird."

"Huh?" I ask in confusion. "Weird why?"

"Because I'm still with child. I can feel another cub moving around now but it doesn't seem like he or she is going to be born yet."

"Ah well. He or she will be born when they are ready."

"I suppose you are right." She says and closed her eyes with Grizzle snuggled up to her chest.

* * *

One moon later.

Shamsa's POV

"Waaa! Waaaa!"

Grizzle's crying startled me awake. It's about five in the morning. Drorjo is knocked out right next to me. "Shhh." I say softly to Grizzle as I start to nurse him. I watch him as I think about his brother or sister who has yet to be born. I never expected them to be born this far apart. I soon fall back asleep and when I wake back up it's light outside. Drorjo is walking in the door carrying a bowl of food. "Ah you're awake." he says smiling at me.

"Yeah I just woke up." I say smiling back. Once I get into my day clothes I sit down at the table and eat the food that Drorjo brought me while he holds Grizzle.

A little while later when I'm in the house alone with Grizzle I feel a familiar pain coming from my body. I gasped out loud, glad that Grizzle is sleeping on the bed. I walk around the house back and forth. Drorjo went to the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary to check in and I don't know when he will be back. Hopefully soon.

* * *

Two hours later.

Drorjo is still not back yet. The pain is getting worse and Grizzle is awake and screaming because I can't hold him while I'm giving birth. I put the birthing blanket down on the floor under me and crouched down low as I felt that it was time to push. Two pushes later and out comes cub number two screaming louder then his brother did." WAAAAAA! WAAAAAA!"

I sigh in relief and a few minutes later I walked over to the bed and laid down with both cubs.

Finally sometime later Drorjo comes back. When he sees that I have finally given birth to the last cub he smiles and walks over to the bed. "I see this cub looks just like you."

I laugh,"Yeah only he's a boy just like Grizzle."

"I see. Another boy."

" Yeah so what do you want to name him? "

He thinks about it a bit before finally saying, "How about Pierre after my grandfather?"

I smile,"Sounds good."


	3. Sneaking out

Chapter 3: Sneaking out

"Aww please?" Grizzle begs looking up at Shamsa with big round eyes.

"No Grizzle. Big eyes won't change my answer."

"But why not?" Pierre asks with the biggest smile he can make.

Shamsa rolls her eye at this,"Because two three year olds have no business walking around outside alone. Especially not two cubs that like to get into trouble."

"What us? No." Grizzle says laughing.

Rolling her eyes again Shamsa says,"No. Not until you are old enough to use a weapon. Now go play with the other cubs and both of you be good while I'm taking care of my contact.

She leaves the Sanctuary while Pierre and Grizzle frown at each other. There were only two other cubs in the sanctuary and they were older then Grizzle and Pierre. Kiva the only girl cub was the oldest at ten and her brother Zoabil, age seven had no interest in playing with two three year old cubs.

And with their mother gone they didn't have anyone else to play with. Their father had left early that morning to do his own contact. Suddenly Pierre had an idea and whispering to Grizzle he said,"Let sneak out."

Grizzle looked at Pierre in shock,"You mean by ourselves?"

"Yes! It will be are own adventure."

"Alright let's go."

Making sure that no one was looking, the two snuck out of the sanctuary and into the blazing hot sunshine of Elsweyr. "Let's go swimming!" Grizzle says excitedly and runs towards the breach.

"Wait for me!" Pierre says running behind him. Arriving at the beach, both Grizzle and Pierre throw off their clothes and jump into the water. Grizzle who loves the water went swimming under while Pierre stayed close to the shore. After awhile they got bored and put their clothes back on.

"Let's go eat berries in the woods!" Pierre says.

"Okay."

So they run into a small wooded area near the beach to look for berries. "Found some!"

The two of them pick berries and eat some of them. "Yummy!" Grizzle says. Just then the hear gasp and a voice says,"Just what do you cubs think you are doing?"

Pierre looks up wide eyed with his mouth full of berries while Grizzle smiles pitifully. Standing in front of them is Qa'rjo, a merchant from the town looking at both of them in outraged horror. He grabs both of them by their arms and drags them back to town which is where their mother found them hours later.

"ARE YOU TWO CRAZY!?" Pierre stands there silently while Grizzle cries. "YOU COULD OF BEEN KILLED!" Shamsa was shaking she was so mad.

"Shamsa should sit down." Qa'rjo says pointing to a chair. Shamsa sits in the chair and tries to clam down. Once she has calmed down she says,"I told both of you specifically that you aren't allowed outside alone and you did it anyway."

"Sorry ma." Grizzle says.

"I'm sorry to." Pierre says.

Shamsa sighs."Listen carefully you two."

"Yes ma."

"Never and I mean never eat a berry in the woods if you don't know what it is."

"Why?" Grizzle asks confused.

"Because some berries are poisonous."

"What's that?" Asks Pierre.

Shamsa thinks about for a minute before she says," When something is poisonous it can make you very sick. Some can even kill you."

Grizzle and Pierre look wide eyed. "Is that why you got so upset?" Pierre asked.

Shamsa sighs again and hugs both of them,"Yes Pierre. I don't want anything to happen to either of you."

"I'm sorry for scaring you ma." Pierre says.

"Me too." Grizzle says.

"I know you are. Now let's get home."


End file.
